


I’d love to see me from your point of view

by mara21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Korrasami - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, no beta we die like the earth queen, soft, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara21/pseuds/mara21
Summary: Korra makes self-deprecating jokes and Asami says no no, none of that.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	I’d love to see me from your point of view

**Author's Note:**

> (does republic city have seasons?? for the sake of this drabble it does :D)

Asami was leaning into Korra’s smaller frame as the two huddled together, walking back to their shared loft from an impromptu date at the new restaurant on Yue Bay. It was getting colder in the evenings now, so Asami leaned into her firebending girlfriend who naturally ran hot for extra warmth at every chance she got. Cold weather was the perfect excuse for having Korra’s arms wrapped around her at all times, she decided. They’d have to find more excuses to go to the South Pole.

  
“But anyway,”

Korra was wrapping up the story of how she completely embarrassed herself at a meeting with ambassadors earlier that day,

“That’s me, the World’s Worst Avatar for you,” she said nonchalantly.

Asami stopped walking then, and pulled at Korra’s hand so she stopped walking too.

The brunette looked confused as she paused and Asami had a sympathetic look on her face.

“Korra... when you say things like that, you don’t really mean them do you?” she asked genuinely.

“What do you mean? What things?”

“You know, when you call yourself the ‘Worlds Worst Avatar,’ or say your bound to just mess everything up or...”

Korra looked down at their joined gloved hands and scoffed slightly, not wanting to meet Asami’s eyes,

“...things like that.” The taller girl brought a hand to her girlfriend’s hip and pulled her into her space gently. “Besides, I’ve already told you, Roku’s got that title secured.”

Korra laughed at that, but still didn’t meet Asami’s gaze, not until the taller girl cupped a hand around her cheek and titled up her face.

“Seriously Korra. You know you’re fucking _incredible_ , right?”

The brunette blushed. She’d never, ever to get used to the amount of praise Asami gave her daily. An excessive amount of praise she thought, always giving her so much credit.

“You’re the only one who thinks that ‘Sami,” she was looking away from her again, “and I love you for thinking that but, no one else does.”

Asami frowned and stroked Korra’s face gently,

“Well clearly I’m not thinking it, or saying it enough then. If the thought hasn’t rubbed off on you yet. It doesn’t even matter if I think you’re the greatest person in the world if you don’t even think of yourself as... _good _.”__

Korra didn’t know how to respond without drudging up all the comments and criticisms she’d internalized over the years and making this a whole thing.

“But I abandoned everyone for years,” she’d say, “But you’re here now, and you’ve already done more than most Avatars do in their lifetime, with the Air Nation, and the spirit portals, and...” Asami would tell her, going on and on. They’ve had this discussion before. And Asami’s reassurance would work for the most part, knowing this actually phenomenal woman thought so highly of her was enough for Korra to feel good about herself, that is until some other reporter spun whatever conflict her was dealing with into something that was somehow her fault, and Korra would spiral again. She wished she could be unwavering in her sense of self, and always see the person Asami swears she is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________

__________She brought her hand up to Asami’s wrist and tried to think of a way she could convince her girlfriend to stop worrying about the Avatar’s self-image. She had been joking. For the most part. But Asami could read her so well, and so quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know you joke Korra, and it’s a little thing but still, I hate when you talk that way about yourself,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asami’s voice was soft, but firm in her assertion as both of her hands cradled Korra’s face now, blue eyes finally meeting jade ones,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have to know that you’re good enough. You’re doing good enough. In my opinion, way more enough, but, really. You’re_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _such a good Avatar. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And more importantly, such a good_____________ person. ___Deep down, the universe knows it.”____

______________Korra leaned her forehead against Asami’s, once again, stunned into silence by the beautiful woman who loved her enough for the both of them. She knew that if this woman loved her, this fierce, strong, drop-dead gorgeous, insightful genius loved her for some reason, she had to be doing something right. At least one thing right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Korra tried to hide a smile as she leaned up to kiss Asami, not wanting her to know how easy it was for her girlfriend’s words to go to her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Asami deepened the kiss passionately, holding onto her girlfriend like she was the most valuable thing in the world. For a second she’d let herself believe that. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and retuned the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love you,” Korra let herself melt into Asami’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love you,” her girlfriend said, punctuating the sentence with a quick peck.______________

______________The rest of the walk home was quiet, but the air around them, and only the air around them, was somehow warm enough to feel cozy now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Korra lit the fireplace in their loft and the two unintentionally fell asleep on the couch in front of it that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is just such a comfort song for me... headcannoning that korra and asami got a place of their own bc asami likes a smaller space after having grown up with just her father in the mansion.


End file.
